The long term objective of this project has been to correlate aberrations in the metabolism of plasma and tissue proteins with the production of disease states in children; to do this requires a study of normal metabolism as well as abnormal metabolism. The specific aims in the present research plan are: 1. To determine the normal antenatal and postnatal metabolism of at least 4 human fetal plasma and tissue proteins; and 2. To determine the clinical significance of anomalous postnatal synthesis of these proteins. The sites of synthesis of each of the 4 proteins will be determined by culturing human fetal tissues in C14-labeled amino acids; incorporation of labeled amino acid into these proteins will be determined by radioimmunoelectrophoresis and by hydrolysis of radioactive protein isolated immunochemically from the culture fluids. Normal and anomalous synthesis will be studied by determining the concentrations of each of the proteins in the sera and tissues obtained from human conceptuses and from individuals of all ages postnatally, including patients with either benign or malignant tumor and patients with chronic inflammatory disease. Synthesis of the proteins by tumors will be examined by culture of the tissues in C14-labeled amino acids.